


Rainy Days

by HANGRYBOIS



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Might be a bit Ooc?, more than a drabble less than a full fic, they're third years, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANGRYBOIS/pseuds/HANGRYBOIS
Summary: Hinata gets stuck at school by a storm.Tetora stayed late as well.They cuddle to the sound of rain and reflect on their relationship a little.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> It was stormy today and I was struck with the idea of Tetohina, and what they would do in a storm.  
> It's not beta edited or anything, just some writing to sooth my bad mood.  
> Please enjoy!

The school rumbled with the thunder and quick flashes of lightning in the sky. It was enough to bring a chill down anyone’s spine. Anyone except for Aoi Hinata. The boy sat in the light music club’s room, taking this chance to read up on horror stories and school urban legends. He hadn’t been quick enough getting out of his afterschool work before the storm had rolled in. He might as well use this time to get ideas for his next test of courage.

Smiling fondly as he thought back to his and Yuta’s first year. It was a rushed and crude test of courage, but it was fun. Now that they were third years it was the perfect opportunity to see how much they had all grown. Yuta probably wouldn’t fall for the same pranks twice. That’s why he was sitting there reading, researching for the best scares.

Time passed by slowly, the storm crashing just outside, not letting up a bit. Hinata sighed, he honestly couldn’t remember if there was anyone other than a few straggling teachers and normal course students walking around. Suddenly he felt alone in the idol course wing.

“This totally blows. Why did my precious Yuta-kun have to go home early without me.” He sat there pouting for a moment, when a flash of lightning and crack of thunder surged the main power to the school. The room slipped into darkness in the blink of an eye. “Eh? You’re kidding me right? Now I’m stuck here and bored now.”

Just as he was about to reach for his phone, another flash of lightning crashed down, as the clubroom slammed open. The shriek that left Hinata’s mouth was anything but manly.

“Hinata-kun what the hell? Why are you still here?” A familiar voice squeaked out. More lightning illuminating Tetora’s frowning face in the doorway.

“Tetsu-kun don’t just barge in like that! I thought I was going to die!” To add to his dramatics, Hinata had placed a slender hand over his heart and heaved a few of his breaths. “Actually why are you still here?”

“Himemiya made me redo my paperwork for Ryuseitai’s next live… said something about chicken scratch. I think he’s just doing it to piss me off at this point.” Stepping further into the room, he sank down next to Hinata, propping himself against the left over coffin.

“Maybe you shouldn’t scramble to fill them out five minutes before you need to turn them in silly.”

“Whatever, anyways answer my question, why are you still here?” The taller boy knocked their shoulders together playfully.

“I was helping Hajime-kun out by taking one of his afterschool jobs for him. He was so flustered earlier between trying to get costumes done and cleaning. I didn’t finish fast enough to beat the storm.” Hinata laughed at his own explanation.

Tetora frowned at that. It was a cute look if Hinata was being honest with himself.

“Why didn’t you text me you were all alone? I would have just done my paperwork in here with you.” He turned away and scratched at his black hair, mumbling. Honestly even if he grew to be a bit manlier, he was still as cute as ever to Hinata.

“Is that a confession of love I hear Tetsu-kun~ how bold. Praying on an innocent maiden when I’m all by myself and defenseless!”

“What part of that sounded like a confession your dork!”

“So you’re saying you don’t love me? How could you Tetsu-kun! After all we’ve been through!”

“Why are you like this.” His voice was full of remorse as his face twisted into what Hinata could only describe as a monkey who was done with life.

They fell into silence, just listening to the storm go one. Hinata made himself comfortable by resting on Tetora’s chest. It wasn’t as comfortable as when they did the same laying down, but it was better than not cuddling up next to his boyfriend. He closed his eyes as he listened to Tetora’s heartbeat. It was calming.

“Hinata-kun, if the rain lets up any, my house is closer so you should come over.” He rubbed at Hinata’s arm as he spoke, a calming gesture. Hinata just hummed in agreement.

Over the past year or so, they had grown closer, and spent a lot of their free time goofing around with each other. They had even held hands and kissed a few times. It took everyone by surprise the day Tetora actually asked Hinata to date him. Hell, even Hinata had already thought they were kind of an item.

As much as they loved to play and have fun, they also spent much of their time they way they were at that moment. Quiet and cuddled up. Normally it was with a movie playing or a book between them, but it was nice to just listen to thunder and gentle heartbeats.

“Hey, Hinata-kun? Can you also make dinner… I’m home alone today.” His boyfriends confession managed to rip a hearty laugh from the ginger boy. His skills in the kitchen were as catastrophic as ever. He had to let all of his giggles out before he could even attempt to answer him.

“What would you like me to make then? I can make a quick nikujaga with lots of carrots.” Lighting ripped into the darkness as he spoke his last words.

“No carrots please… you know i hate them.” The thunder rolled in as his face scrunched in disgust. It was amazing comical timing if Hinata had ever seen it.

“Tetsu-kun your mom told me to make you eat them remember? Plus if you take out carrots from the dish there isn’t much else to it. Just eat the carrots.”

“I’d rather die than eat them Hinata-kun please.” He could see his face pale the more he thought about eating the harmless vegetable.

“How about for every carrot you eat, I’ll give you a reward?” His boyfriend could be childish at times it was cute.

“What kind of reward?”

“A coupon for any date with me and I’m not allowed to complain, a kiss, uhh.. I can’t read this one.” In the ginger’s hands was a small booklet of homemade coupons. He knew they would come in handy one day.

“Fine, I guess.”

“Ah Tetsu-kun look the rains slowed down~, let’s get out of here.”

They shared and umbrella and held hands the whole way to Tetora’s house. Playful banter and jokes drowned out to the few people on the streets by the slow, lingering rumbles of thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
